Midnight
by TheMuggleOfMidnight
Summary: Avant minuit, on s'amuse, on boit, on danse jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand il se passe exactement la même chose après minuit ? Enfin, pas vraiment... One Shot rempli de surprises et surtout, un peu de Dramione pour pimenter un peu ;).


Bonjour ou bonsoir :). Noël approche et je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de laisser sortir ce One Shot, que j'ai depuis belle lurette, de sa tanière ^^.

Disclaimer: Je l'oublie souvent celui là mais je peux vous assurez que cette Fanfiction est tirée de la magnifique oeuvre et imagination de J.K Rowling, Our Queen! Donc rien ne m'appartiens, à part, ne serait-ce quelques minuscules retouches sur les persos (on est pas parfaits au point de se fondre dans le personnage comme J.K) et le scènario qui m'est venu un soir ^^.

Je tiens à remercier grandement ma famille et mes (meilleurs ;) ) amis pour m'avoir soutenu à continuer, ainsi qu'à la musique qui me maintient.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et prenez certaines scènes à la rigolade car j'étais dans les vapes quand j'ai écrit cela xD.

Midnight

Résumé : Avant minuit, on s'amuse, on boit, on danse jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand il se passe exactement la même chose _après_ minuit ? Enfin, pas vraiment...

Poudlard, 1998, Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves dansaient, même les plus réticents. Parce que ce soir, on fêtait la victoire. Au milieu, des amis, des couples ou des connaissances dansaient sur la piste, même les professeurs dansaient. Dans un coin, des amis discutaient en se servant à boire, d'autres se lâchaient, étant complètement saouls. Ce soir était le Nouvel An et tout le monde avait voulu rester et personne ne regrettait, tous sauf une. Une âme peinée. Quelqu'un qui regardait ses amis danser sans s'amuser. Cette âme se nommait Draco Malfoy. Lui qui pensait oublier, il avait accompagné ses amis. C'était surtout Pansy qui l'avait supplié. Et maintenant, elle était avec Blaise, Tracey, Théo et Millicent. Il parcourait son regard un peu partout. Il regrettait amèrement d'être venu. Pathétique était le mot pour le décrire, car il était là, assis à une table avec des verres remplis de Whisky pur feu. Son regard s'arrêta sur Potter. Oh oui qu'il l'enviait ! Il était là avec sa copine Weasley. Il vit ensuite Weasley et Granger. Granger... Elle était la pire de toutes ! Avec sa robe mi-longue qui jurait avec son caractère de rat de bibliothèque et ses cheveux défaits. Tous se déhanchaient. Soudain, une exclamation retentit et Draco releva la tête. Oh non ! Pas ça, pas maintenant ! Un compte à rebours s'afficha derrière une McGonagall toute souriante. Les élèves se mirent à compter, Potter et Weasley aussi et le frère Weasley. Tous, mais pas Granger. Attendez une minute, où est qu'elle est, celle-là ? Il chassa sa pensée, qui fut remplacée par une autre. Au même moment, où les élèves finissaient de compter avec le 1, il pensa. _Je veux que le temps s'arrête ! _Bien évidemment, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il attendit, mais... rien. Comment ça, rien ? Ces abrutis devraient être en train de l'écoeurer avec leurs sauts de joie. Mais non, rien. Il se leva brusquement et vit que le temps s'était bel et bien arrêté. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il détailla toutes les personnes qui semblaient attendre la seconde suivante, qui n'aura peut-être jamais lieu... Pansy et Millicent se tenaient la main, Blaise avait ses deux bras autour du cou de Théo et de Pansy. Tracey serrait Théodore au bras. Tous avaient un air joyeux, seuls Pansy et Blaise avaient un pli soucieux sur leurs fronts et semblaient vouloir se retourner vers l'endroit où était Draco. Potter et Weasley fille s'étaient rapprochés très près, ils auraient dû s'embrasser depuis longtemps. Le frère Weasley semblait chercher Granger. _Qui voudrait de lui ? _Draco ricana, mais se stoppa très vite grâce à sa « Super » conscience qui le corrigea. _Qui voudrait de toi ? _Un débat mental commença alors, sans qu'il en ait le contrôle. Une partie affirmait qu'il était riche et beau, non, magnifique tandis que l'autre répliquait qu'à part cela, personne ne l'aimerait. Il laissa son regard dévié vers les professeurs qui étaient joyeux d'avoir retrouvé une ambiance correcte par rapport à l'an passé. Beaucoup de personnes étaient au bord de l'extase. Quel monstre faisait-il là ! Il venait de leur arracher leur bonheur à l'aide d'une simple pensée. Étrange d'ailleurs. Rester là, à regarder des personnes statufiées commencèrent à l'ennuyer, car, en plus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Il marcha vers la grande porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir, car une personne venait de s'en charger. C'était une fille brune, à la robe rouge pourpre, bleu nuit et dorée. En clair, elle était jolie, mais il se trouvait que cette fille était Granger. _Tu es dans le pétrin, _lui susurra sa conscience. De toutes les filles de Poudlard, il a fallu que la seule fille restée coincée avec lui soit la fille la plus chiante de la terre entière ! Draco se maudissait et s'insultait pendant que Granger se contentait de le regarder bêtement.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est que..?

Elle parcourut son regard vers les professeurs et les élèves piégés. Une teinte rouge commença à envahir sa tête et elle tourna sa tête vers un Draco gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ? Pourquoi personne ne bouge ? De la magie... C'est de la magie noire!, s'écria t-elle au bord de l'hystérie, Pourquoi tu gâches tout à chaque fois ?

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux noisette et elles coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Draco ne savait que faire. Il sentait qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Répare ça! Tout de suite !

- Écoute Granger, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais... je ne sais même pas comment j'ai arrêté le temps.

- Le temps ?

Elle se plongea dans une grande réflexion, ce qui sembla une éternité pour Draco. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque quand elle s'écria brusquement.

- Mais oui! Je sais!

- Et voilà Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à la rescousse..., ironisa-t-il.

- Idiot! Je sais comment tu as arrêté le temps. Attendais-tu quelque chose ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- C'est obligé sinon tu n'aurais pas pu. Enfin, peu importe, je file à la bibliothèque.

- Granger un jour, Granger toujours...

Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et fila dans les escaliers. Draco la suivit d'un pas lent, n'étant nullement pressé. Au moins, il avait de la compagnie et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Cette pensée eut le don de lui donner une idée. Il courut presque vers la bibliothèque et il vit qu'elle était déjà attablée, pleine de bouquins autour d'elle. Il fut très content que la vieille Pince ne soit pas là. Il s'avança lentement vers sa proie et, alors qu'il se rapprochait, Hermione releva la tête et le toisa. _Tentative d'approche surprise ratée. _Elle replongea dans son livre en faisant un vague signe de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche. Oh non ! Il n'allait pas partir, surtout sur un si bon chemin. Déjà qu'il était coincé, hors de question de la laisser. D'accord, c'était lui qui était en tort, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

- Alors Granger ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Weasmoche t'a finalement fait fuir avec son odeur de rouquin puant ?

- Enfin, qui se ressemble s'assemble puisque tu pues la sang de bourbe à des kilomètres, récita-t-elle comme une comptine, change de disque Malfoy, il est rayé !

Draco fut vexé. De quel droit finissait-elle _ses_ phrases ? Et puis, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la finir ainsi ! Pas cette fois...

- Qui te dit que j'allais dire ça ?

- Oh, arrête Malfoy ! Je te connais depuis six ans donc, ne me dis pas que je ne connais pas tes phrases habituelles stupides et très puériles pour un homme de dix-neuf ans.

- Dix-huit !

- Je ne connais pas spécialement ta date de naissance.

- Ça doit être dur d'ignorer quelque chose, Granger ?

- Sur toi, non. Maintenant, si Monsieur veut bien, j'aimerais me concentrer pour réparer sa propre connerie.

Il se renfrogna et parti bouder dans un coin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur sa lecture. _Quel imbécile ! À l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être avec Ron..._ _

Elle referma un énième livre, plus fort que les autres fois. Hermione était fatiguée et cet idiot se tournait les pouces alors que c'était entièrement de sa faute! Elle prit un livre et s'approcha de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle brandit son livre et le laissa s'abattre sur la tête du blond. Draco tomba à la renverse, complètement sonnée. Une fois qu'il a repris ses esprits, il prit conscience que l'auteur de son « agression » n'était qu'autre que Granger. _Qui d'autre ?_

- Non, mais, ça va oui ?Tu es complètement tarée ma pauvre fille! Va te faire soigner.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'aider au lieu de rester dans ton coin à ne rien faire.

Sur ce, elle retourna à sa table, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Malfoy, et enchaîna la lecture. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy était parti vers les livres de la Réserve. Il dénicha trois livres de la magie noire sur le temps. Le premier parlait d'un sort qu'on lançait pour revenir dans le temps et changer une action précise, toutefois, cette action avait des conséquences douteuses et Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas remonter le temps, il l'avait simplement arrêté. Le deuxième parlait d'un voyage dans le futur pour tuer ou torturer la personne désirée. Super... Le troisième parlait du fait d'arrêter le temps pour vieillir en paix. Et vivre sans héritier ? Que dirait Père ? Les gens ont parfois des idées vraiment tordues, sorciers ou moldus... Il rangea les livres inutiles et alla près de Granger. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Hermione entendit un bruit sourd à côté d'elle, Malfoy venait de s'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté. Elle se concentra sur sa lecture, feignant d'ignorer les soupirs de l'autre blond.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu causes ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas Granger...

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête et s'apprêta à se replonger dans son livre quand Malfoy reparla de nouveau.

- Tu sais... Je vous ai regardé, tous, ce soir. Et puis, le compte à rebours s'est affiché. Sur le coup, je ne voulais pas passer à l'année suivante. Je suis encore lâche, Granger. J'ai donc souhaité en quelque sorte d'arrêter le temps en pensée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment, je ne voulais pas affronter tout ça. Je sais, je suis encore lâche et égoïste. Je ne verrai plus Blaise et Pansy, ni ma mère, mon père... Et toi aussi... Par ma faute!

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta... Attends... Penser... Mais oui! C'est ça!

C'est pour ça qu'il détestait Granger, pour sa vivacité inquiétante et son côté Je-Sais-Tout détestable, mais Draco pensa que pour cette soirée, il aimerait ses atouts. Elle se précipita vers un rayon de la bibliothèque sous l'oeil amusé et rempli d'espoirs de Draco.

Hermione poussa un soupir, ferma le livre devant elle et le posa pour en prendre un autre. Elle en avait marre, mais gardait espoir, car elle avait une nouvelle piste et elle avait déjà vu un article là-dessus. Elle vit Malfoy se redresser en face d'elle. Hermione leva la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. À la place, il l'a souleva et Hermione poussa un cri de surprise. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et la plaqua contre le mur, ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de la brune. Hermione le regarda un instant, se noya dans ses yeux gris. Il se pencha de quelques millimètres, la détaillant. Soudain, elle le poussa à l'aide de ses mains et Draco tomba par terre. La brunette se jeta au sol, sur lui. Elle lui assena une gifle en poussant un petit gémissement de mécontentement.

- Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, c'est soit tu cherches quelque chose, soit tu ne fais rien, mais tu ne passeras sûrement pas tes pulsions tordues sur moi. Compris ?

Draco la regarda d'un air étonné et se releva, poussant Hermione au passage.

- Abruti, souffla Granger.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas de la bibliothèque sous le regard haineux de Hermione. Cette dernière reprit le livre délaissé et s'intéressa à son contenu.

- Granger !

La brune poussa un soupir et releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers son interlocuteur agaçant.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé un livre sur le temps !

- Où ça ? , s'écria Hermione en se relevant brusquement.

- Dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Elle le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle paraissait heureuse. Malfoy lui fit signe de la suivre. Arrivé au cachot, Malfoy marcha tout droit, puis tourna à gauche, puis à droit et encore à gauche. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur en pierre. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Le mur s'ouvrit, laissant place à la salle commune des Verts et Argents.

- Tu sais, je m'en fiche du mot de passe des Serpentards.

- J'ai fait ça par précaution. Déjà que je casse le mythe du fait que personne d'une autre maison n'est entré ici.

Hermione pouffa légèrement sous l'oeil médusé de Malfoy. Elle éclata de rire, rire qui résonna dans la salle commune vide.

- Bon, qui est qu'il y a Granger ? , demanda Malfoy, agacé.

- Rien... C'est juste que...

- Que ?

- Rien du tout, se rattrapa Hermione.

Elle crut entendre « stupide Gryffondor » et elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Hermione s'affala sur un des canapés noirs pendant que Malfoy allait vers les dortoirs. Quand il revint, il découvrit Hermione penchée sur un phonographe. Une musique s'éleva pendant que Granger essayait d'arrêter celle-ci. Draco ricana et se posta derrière la fautive. Elle sursauta et se retourna devant un Malfoy plus qu'heureux.

- Euh... Désolé, mais ça s'est déclenché tout seul, lâche-t-elle piteusement.

Malfoy arrêta le disque et montra le bouquin à Hermione. Celle-ci s'extasia dessus, l'arrachant presque des mains. Elle l'ouvrit, avide de savoir et lu le sommaire à voix haute.

- Sommaire : Le temps des moyenâgeux : Comment découvrir cette époque, par Bathilda Tourdesac. Les temps futurs: Découvrir son futur en trois coups de baguette (conseiller pour des experts), par Eleana Akins. Arrêter le temps : stopper le temps grâce à la pensée, par Célesta Ellington. C'est ça !

Hermione ouvrit la page indiquée et se plongea dans sa lecture.

_Arrêter le temps à l'aide de sa pensée_

_Par Célesta Ellington._

_Cela est très simple d'arrêter le temps. Il suffit de le demander, de tout son esprit. Il suffit d'avoir une ultime concentration sur la pensée, attendre quelques minutes si vous êtes débutant sinon, cela se fait directement. Attention ! Pour retrouver la réalité, il peut y avoir quelques séquelles comme se retrouver très vieux, être dans le futur le plus profond ou disparaître à jamais. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait quelqu'un avec vous s'il n'était pas sur le lieu, car seul le lieu est arrêté, le reste continu. Pour revenir, il suffit de le demander, mais avec une énorme conviction et se fondre dans l'événement. Si vous êtes avec quelqu'un, cela est un peu plus complexe, mais il faut que les deux ou les autres aient une immense concentration, pensent la même chose et se fondent également dans l'événement._

- Je... Comment ça, se fondre dans l'événement ?

- C'est un bal, Granger.

- Quoi ? Mais alors il faut que... oh non ! Sûrement pas ! J'ai promis à Ron que je danserais la suivante avec lui !

- Oui, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne danseras _jamais _avec lui !

- Et puis, c'est trop simple ! Dansez et paf ! On retrouve notre temps, laisse-moi rire ! Les sorciers aiment la complexité.

- Sauf moi.

- Toi, tu es un cas à part.

Malfoy tourna les talons vers la porte de la salle commune, vexé pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et par Granger. Il arriva le premier devant les portes de la Grande salle et s'aperçut que Granger ne le suivait pas. Il rebroussa chemin, énervé et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Attendez... Comment est possible ?

- Malfoy ? Arrêter le temps ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère! Ce type est incapable de faire fonctionner ses dix doigts.

- Oui, mais il est assez idiot pour l'avoir fait inconsciemment.

Draco vit enfin le visage des nouveaux arrivants et ces derniers n'étaient qu'autres que les jumeaux Weasley. O joie...

- Ah, Malfoy ! Nous venons t'apprendre que tu es trop stupide pour arrêter le temps tout seul...

- Et pas assez puissant, enchérit Fred.

- Donc, nous sommes obligés d'avouer que ceux qui l'ont fait...

- C'est bien nous !

- Quoi ? , s'exclamèrent Hermione et Draco à l'unisson.

- Eh ! Quels sont ces cris de surprise ? Nous sommes assez forts dans ce domaine, pas vrai Gred ?

- Exactement Feorges !

- Mais...

Ils ne comprenaient décidément rien. Ainsi, les jumeaux avaient causé ça. Hermione eut du mal à y croire.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.

- Comme ils sont mignons! Ils finissent les phrases de l'autre maintenant!

- Évidement que le seul fautif ici, c'est Malfoy! On avait une tournée pour Poudlard...

- Et on vient juste de la finir!

Hermione regarda les jumeaux rire aux éclats, l'air agacé. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient être sérieux deux minutes, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, tant qu'ils insultaient le blond.

- Apparemment, tu vas danser avec la fouine, Hermione ?

- Normalement...

- Je me demande quelle tête va tirer Ron quand il vous aura vu en train de vous coller.

- De danser!

- De vous embrasser!

- De vous...

- Beurk!

- Dégueulasse!

- Fred, Georges! Réfléchissez! Vous pensez que Malfoy va danser avec moi ?

Elle partit dans un rire quasiment hystérique.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, Granger.

- Pardon ?

- Pour nous sortir de là, imbécile ! Je te rappelles qu'on est enfermés.

- Mais il y a Fred et Georges !

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont nous aider, demanda Draco en désignant les frères Weasley.

- Oui !

Vraiment ? Elle pensait que ces deux-là allaient les aider ? Laissez-nous rire! À part faire des conneries, ils ne savent rien faire. N'était-ce pas eux qui avaient eu un Troll en Potions ?

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- Mais non ! Tu es trop bornée, tu sais ?

- On va les laisser en couple, chuchota Fred à son frère.

- Ça marche, répondit Georges en souriant.

Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement et ils se postèrent dans les cuisines où ils déposèrent leur marchandise. Les jumeaux quittèrent ensuite le château en riant pendant que les deux autres se disputaient encore.

- Malfoy...

- Oui ?

- Je te jure que...

- Ne t'épuise pas, Granger.

- Je te dis qu'ils vont nous aidés, pas vrai Fred et G... Fred ? Georges ? Oh non...

- Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué leur disparition, mais il semblerait que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne soit pas assez intelligente pour s'apercevoir qu'une personne est partie.

Draco ricana et marcha vers les portes de la Grande salle, laissant Hermione plantée dans le couloir. Quelle idiote !

- Malfoy..., rugit une voix féminine.

L'interpellé se retourna et vit une Hermione enragée qui faisait plutôt peur. Il lui fit un sourire et la nargua. Draco la trouva amusante et crut bon jouer avec son énervement. Mauvaise idée.

- Impedimenta !

- Protego. Granger ! C'est du niveau de troisième année ! Tu me déçois.

- Incarcerem !

Malfoy se retrouva emprisonné dans des cordes apparues de nulle part. Cependant, son sourire insupportable ne quittait pas son visage.

- Bravo Granger ! Je m'incline, ironisa-t-il.

- Calvorio !

A sa plus grande horreur, Draco se retrouva sans cheveux. Cette saloperie de Granger avait en prime ajouté un miroir pour constater l'effet du sort. Maudite soit-elle! Elle lui sourit et fit apparaître un phonographe. Une musique classique s'éleva dans la pièce. Malfoy lui adressa un sourire ironique.

- Si tu veux qu'on danse, libère-moi, il me semble qu'on a besoin de son corps pour danser, non ?

- Finite incantatem, déclara Hermione, à contrecœur.

Draco se redressa, s'assura qu'il avait bien ses cheveux et s'avança vers Hermione. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- Si..., commença-t-elle, on doit se fondre dans l'événement, il faut le faire dans la Grande salle.

- Quelle perspicacité!

- La ferme, Draco!

- Draco ?

Hermione vit qu'il avait fait une grimace et la regardait d'un air étonné. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, du moins, devant lui.

- Dernière nouvelle, c'est ton prénom, abrutie ! À moins que tu sois devenu amnésique.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler Hermione !, dit-il au quart de tour.

- ...

- Tu fais chier !

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire ironique et poussa les portes de la Grande salle. Hermione regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle, complètement figées. Elle faisait ça pour eux ! Pour Harry, pour Ginny, pour Ron... Tout à coup, elle sentit son ventre remuer, heureusement, silencieusement.

- Hmm... J'ai faim !

- C'est ton problème, Granger !

Le ventre de Malfoy se mit brusquement à gargouiller et Hermione pouffa de rire.

- Comme ça, on est deux.

Elle fit signe à Malfoy de la suivre et ils entamèrent une marche lente dans le silence le plus total, excepté les gargouillements répétitifs des deux protagonistes. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau des cuisines de l'école et Hermione s'avança pour chatouiller la poire. Le tableau s'ouvrit et les deux élèves s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Draco examina les placards et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à manger.

- Où sont ces fainéants d'elfes ?

- Malfoy! Ils ont été libérés, ils ont désormais des vacances!

Ridicule...

La jeune fille s'avança vers un énième placard et trouva une petite boîte de haricots. Elle brandit la boîte en signe de victoire devant les yeux gris de Malfoy. Ce dernier esquissa une grimace et chercha, en vain, un autre aliment comestible. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait ouvert la boîte de conserve et faisait cuire le plat dans une poêle. Malfoy regarda, étonné, tous ses gestes. Elle sortit deux assiettes à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle déposa la nourriture dans chaque assiette et s'assoit, attendant Malfoy.

- Je ne mangerais pas ça, dit le blond en pointant la chose visqueuse du doigt , c'est moldu, à l'air peu appétissant, peut-être empoisonné et... c'est moldu!

- Oh! Mais regarder le petit Malfoy! Ah non! Je ne mangerais pas ça! C'est peut-être empoisonné et mon papa ne serait pas content si je mangeais moldu, imita Hermione, quel bébé!

Vexé, Draco s'installa sur son siège et mangea son plat de haricots en silence. Il semblait aimer, car il esquissait des petits sourires de satisfaction. Hermione, elle, mangeait lentement en se retenant de rire. Toutefois, la tentation fut trop forte et elle explosa de rire sous l'oeil médusé du vert et argent.

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est juste que...

Elle explosa une nouvelle fois, ayant même des larmes aux yeux.

- Tu risques de lâcher une caisse.

- Pardon ?

- De péter, quoi!

- De...

Il sembla réaliser la chose et poussa loin son assiette. Draco pointa un doigt accusateur devant la brune.

- Empoisonneuse!

- Trop tard...

- Un Malfoy ne pète jamais de toute façon...

Tout à coup, un bruit plus que significatif retentit dans la salle. Malfoy rougit et Hermione éclata de rire sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Cependant, elle se boucha le nez quelques minutes plus tard.

- Putain, Malfoy! T'as l'intestin pourri ou quoi ?

- C'est tes trucs moldus à la con. Tu as détruit l'image des Malfoy, traîtresse.

- Oups, mais que va dire Malfoy père s'il apprenait que son fils vient de déshonoré la famille ?

- Tu n'oserais pas...

Malfoy eut une mine horrifiée et pâlit encore plus que son teint lui permettait. Hermione secoua la tête et sauta hors de son siège. Draco la suivit, malgré lui. Elle vagabonda dans les couloirs un instant, contemplant les portraits.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller maintenant.

- Viens.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il tourna la tête. Draco se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie d'un pas nonchalant. Hermione le suivit, un peu hébétée, gardant sa baguette en main. Qui sait ce que le Serpentard manigançait! Une fois arrivés, les deux jeunes gens se postèrent devant la rambarde et regardèrent le ciel et les collines autour de Poudlard. Soudain, Malfoy fit un bruit étrange et Hermione s'aperçut que le point blanc visqueux n'était qu'autre que du crachat.

- Beurk...

Draco ricana en voyant la mine dégoûtée de sa compagne de fortune. Il recracha et leva sa baguette, décrivant la gestuelle du Wingardium Leviosa.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça sur un liquide..., commença Hermione.

Malfoy prononça tout de même l'incantation et le crachat se stabilisa dans les airs.

- Mais...

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, Granger.

Elle se renfrogna, vexée, et commença à bouder.

- Le premier qui va le plus loin!

- Malfoy, c'est un jeu digne d'un gamin de cinq ans!

Le blond jeta quand même son crachat et ce dernier alla se poser on ne sait où sur une des collines de Poudlard. Grâce à un sort de repérage, le crachat était identifiable.

- À toi, dit Malfoy.

Hermione s'exécuta et leva sa baguette. Au moment où elle allait cracher, elle se ravisa.

- Non ! Hors de question que je m'abaisse à faire ça!

- Oh, allez ! Tu es vraiment une grande rabat-joie ! On se fait chier ici ! Amuse-toi un peu, pour une fois.

Sur ces paroles plus ou moins encourageantes, Hermione lança sa salive dans les airs dans un bruit carrément dégoûtant et le stoppa avec le sort de lévitation. Elle le balança vers les collines et jeta un oeil sur le sort de Malfoy.

- Oui ! J'ai gagné ! Dans ta face Malfoy!

Ce dernier émit un ricanement amusé en regardant la joie s'installer sur la lionne. Finalement, elle était plus drôle qu'elle le laissait croire. Pourtant, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et tourna les talons, intimant Draco à faire de même. Les deux élèves s'en allèrent dans les couloirs. Parfois, ils restaient silencieux et parlaient vaguement, parfois ils se lançaient des piques ou s'ignoraient royalement. Hermione déambula dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Elle s'approcha doucement de la gargouille, fascinée, et resta à la contempler. Malfoy en eut marre d'attendre et l'interpella.

- Granger, je te signale qu'on a des vies à rendre.

- Sage décision, Monsieur Malfoy, retentit une voix pleine de sagesse.

Hermione sursauta et regarda le portrait du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait conservé sa tête et son corps, avait les mêmes habits qu'il portait lors de sa mort et de petites arabesques entouraient son corps. Des Runes anciennes étaient gravées en dessous du tableau. Dumbledore la ramena sur terre en l'appelant. Elle écouta les dires de son ancien directeur :

- Je pense avoir trouvé la solution à votre problème.

- Son problème, marmonna Hermione.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé une grande partie, mais il vous reste un peu d'ombre dans ce que vous avez déjà éclairé.

Tandis que la Gryffondor se retenait à grande peine de répliquer que c'était elle qui avait trouver, du moins essayer, Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant les paroles du vieux qui ne parlait qu'avec un langage digne d'un psychomage.

- Mais, comment trouver ce qui nous manque ?

- Vous avez tous deux une intelligence développée. Votre patience sera un atout, Miss Granger, ainsi que l'ingéniosité de Monsieur Malfoy.

- Vous pouvez nous donner un indice, supplia Malfoy, s'empêchant de se montrer fier face au compliment.

- Je regrette Draco.

- S'il vous plait, intervint Hermione.

- La magie est magnifique comme horrifique. Il suffit d'un geste, d'un sentiment, d'une pensée ou même d'une simple incantation, répondit le portrait.

La brune sembla en pleine réflexion et le blond faisait de même. Bien sûr, ce fut la lionne qui eut la réponse la première. Incantation, il faut une incantation ! Arrêter le temps à l'aide d'une pensée, il suffit de répéter un geste pour se fondre dans le décor, d'un sentiment puissant pour sauver des vies et l'incantation pour prouver vos efforts et pour rendre à la vie ce que vous lui avez arraché. Elle s'en rappelait. Ses yeux pétillèrent, Dumbledore réajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et fit un petit sourire énigmatique. Il souffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à bonne chance et commença à fermer les yeux.

- Professeur !

Ledit professeur rouvrit un peu les yeux, attendant que son ancienne élève parle.

- Merci, merci beaucoup !

Il lui sourit et referma les yeux. Draco attendait que la brune parle et elle s'en donna à coeur joie. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà lu un livre à ce sujet et les conseils de Dumbledore.

- Je crois qu'un détour à la bibliothèque s'impose!, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

- Génial..., fit Draco en la suivant.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Seul le bruit des pages qui tournaient doucement, mais frénétiquement perturbait ce silence apaisant. Hermione aimait beaucoup cette atmosphère et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'avoir un calme pareil. Pour cela, elle remerciait Draco intérieurement. Ce dernier avait sa tête enfouie dans ses bras, un grimoire devant lui. Il semblait exténué, mais sa compagne ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Parfois, quelques bruits qui ressemblaient à des grognements s'élevaient de sa gorge. Un moment, la Gryffondor fit un gémissement agacé et se retourna vers le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce crétin dormait. Elle soupira bruyamment et secoua son partenaire. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hermione le secoua un peu plus fort, mais rien ne se produisait, il émettait juste quelques sons indignés. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, laissant son souffle s'abattre dans le creux.

- Draco, il y a un troll des montagnes à moins d'un mètre de nous.

Draco se releva, manquant de faire tomber la brune et sortit sa baguette. Le blond se plaça devant la lionne en position de défense et chercha des yeux le troll en question. Quand il comprit que ce n'était qu'une feinte, il abaissa sa baguette et se retourna vers Hermione en poussant un soupir agacé. Elle avait un air mi-amusé, mi-éberlué.

- Et c'est moi qui est puéril ? , questionna le vert et argent.

- Tu ne faisais rien ! Tu dormais !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et bien... Tu... Tu... Nous devons coopérer pour trouver une solution !

- Moi ? Coopérer ? J'ai vraiment une tête à coopérer avec une Gryffondor, Granger ?

- Et moi ? J'ai vraiment une tête à danser avec un Serpentard, ex-mangemort et raciste de surcroît ?

- Parfaitement !

- Et bien dans ce cas, tu peux coopérer!

Elle tourna fièrement les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque. Draco resta planté là quelques secondes et s'aperçut que la rouge et or venait de quitter son antre.

- Eh, mais... attends! Granger, où est que tu vas ? , cria le Serpentard en cherchant Hermione.

Elle s'avéra introuvable pendant un bon moment. Il la trouva dans la salle des trophées. Elle contemplait le trophée de Quidditch. En particulier celui de Serpentard. Elle avança sa main vers la vitrine et Draco vit qu'elle admirait le titre d'un de ces ancêtres. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'aperçut qu'elle n'admirait pas celui de ses ancêtres, mais le _sien_. Le serpent lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Si tu es venu pour m'embêter, tu peux partir.

Elle avait soufflé ces mots tandis qu'elle continuait à caresser le trophée derrière la vitrine. Draco trouva cela très étrange, il savait qu'elle était de nature flippante, mais elle dépassait le stade normal.

- Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?

- C'est donc ça qui te dérange ? Granger, réfléchit une seconde. S'il y avait un troll, le réflexe qu'on a est le fait de se défendre et je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

- Tu... Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Je te pensais peureux, égoïste et lâche.

- C'est toujours d'actualité, mais je ne pourrais me passer de ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Je ne suis pas à toi, rit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors pourquoi caresses-tu mon trophée, dit le vert et argent avec un sourire goguenard.

La lionne laissa tomber sa main et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Draco la regarda, comme fasciné, et admira sa tenue. Sa robe lui allait parfaitement, ses cheveux semblaient être une crinière de lion qui lui donnait un air de sauvageonne.

- Alors ? J'attends.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle poussa un grand soupir. La brune s'assoit dans un coin de la pièce et ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Draco s'avança vers elle et se pencha à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Donc, souffla-t-il.

- Donc... Il faut trouver une solution pour cette foutue incantation !, répondit Hermione en se levant.

Malfoy la regarda et il vit qu'elle se défilait. Et c'est censé être courageux ? Lamentable Gryffondor! Il la rattrapa à grandes enjambées, mais elle l'ignora, marchant un peu plus vite.

- Allez Granger ? Est-ce si dur d'avouer que tu craques pour moi ?

- Non, je me demandais si tu avais du payé pour avoir ton trophée, vu tes performances...

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse. Hermione marcha un peu plus vite. Arrivée dans le hall, la Lionne commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais une voix désagréable et extrêmement familière retentit.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, on flâne encore dans les couloirs ? Je vois que les mauvaises habitudes n'ont pas changé. Draco, tu me déçois beaucoup, mais... que faites-vous ici, tout seuls... ?

Les deux élèves regardèrent le portrait de Severus Rogue. Il les dévisageait avec un regard interrogateur, inexpressif et... complice ? Amusé ? Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent pour regarder leur ex-professeur.

- Professeur, Malfoy a arrêté le temps et tout le monde est figé dans la Grande salle.

- Ce ne sont pas mes problèmes, Miss.

- S'il vous plait, demanda le blond.

- Draco... Est-ce vraiment toi l'auteur de ce soi-disant incident ?

- Malheureusement...

Le portrait tourna en rond dans son tableau et sembla être en grande réflexion. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et regarda ses anciens élèves.

- Avez-vous parlé au professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il fallait trouver une incantation.

- Et bien, cherchez, vous êtes la plus intelligente parmi ce tas d'élèves, comme Lily... Toi aussi, Draco.

Hermione rougit, malgré elle, sous le compliment. Draco aborda un air fier, ce qui eut don d'agacer la brune. Elle reporta son attention sur l'ex-professeur. Ce dernier les regarda une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Hermione tenta de le rappeler, mais Severus Rogue avait déjà disparu.

- Plutôt bizarre, non, Commenta Draco.

- Non, je savais qu'il y aurait un portrait de lui. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de l'avoir pendant six ans...

- On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas cracher sur les morts, Granger ? Surtout derrière leur dos, dit-il en désignant le portrait vide, et en plus, c'est mon parrain et je suis le dernier à être au courant !

- Tout le monde le savait...

- Tout le monde sauf moi !

Hermione agrippa le blond, qui protesta aussitôt, et l'emmena devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour..., murmura Draco.

- Foutus bouquins !, s'exclama une voix.

Évidemment, c'était celle du Serpentard. La brune qui l'accompagnait leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit sa tête dans le livre qui était ouvert. Draco en avait marre et Granger ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Tiens, Malfoy, viens à la bibliothèque ! Pour quoi faire ? Pour perdre son temps entre des livres vieux comme le monde et ne rien découvrir ?

- Granger..., commença l'homme aux yeux gris, je te jure que si on ne quitte pas ce lieu dans la minute qui suit, je...

- Des menaces ! Bah voyons ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy. Et tu feras quoi, hein ? Je peux trouver toute seule.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Malfoy avait mis ses mains sous les aisselles d'Hermione et la souleva sans délicatesse, puis la porta jusqu'à la porte. La lionne avait poussé un cri de surprise et s'était débattue, en vain. Le jeune homme prit ensuite son poignet et l'amena jusqu'au dernier étage.

- Si tu avais réfléchi, tu aurais su que ta propre camarade de chambre détient le bouquin qu'on cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

Hermione plaqua sa main sur son front, se traitant mentalement d'idiote, et analysa ses souvenirs pour vérifier la véracité du garçon. Elle se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai et alors qu'elle s'avançait pour donner le mot de passe à la Grosse dame, quelque chose l'interpella.

- Attends un peu... Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Legilimencie, mentit Draco.

- Tu mens !

- Bon, si tu tiens à le savoir, dit-il, un peu énervé à cause du fait qu'elle était trop perspicace, j'ai couché avec Brown.

- Que... quoi ?

- T'es sourde, Granger ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai !, explosa la Gryffondor, tu as fait... Ca alors qu'on était en train de dormir ?

- Jalouse ?

- C'est dégueulasse, tu es dégueulasse.

- Eh ! Pourquoi Brown n'a pas le droit à ces charmants compliments ? Elle était d'accord. Cette idiote voulait arrêter le temps pour qu'on couche toute la vie, ricana Draco, complètement stupide!

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, demanda la jeune fille, nullement calmé.

- Je viens de m'en souvenir. Je repassais toutes mes conquêtes dans ma tête pendant que tu lisais et je me suis rendu compte que Brown était tellement mauvaise que j'ai préféré regarder le livre pour ne pas voir les dégâts. Et aussi, il me manque une cible particulière, _toi_.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en contrefiche.

La Gryffondor tourna dignement les talons et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse dame. Elle courut dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et chercha le livre convoité. Après de nombreuses fouilles dans les affaires de Lavande Brown, elle trouva le livre sur le temps intitulé « Les forces de la magie temporelle ». C'est avec un soupir que la brune descendit. Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard et elle brandit victorieusement l'objet de leur convoitise. Draco lui arracha presque des mains et l'ouvrit à la hâte.

- Chapitre I: Arrêter, Avancer ou Reculer le temps. Chapitre II: Les conséquences du temps. Chapitre III: Réparer ou Modifier le temps. Chapitre IV: L'incantation, le secret pour retrouver une vie normale. Tu crois que c'est le quatrième chapitre ?

- À ton avis ? Évidemment.

L'élève de Serpentard tourna les pages du livre frénétiquement et par conséquent, les abîmait, ce qui lui attira les regards courroucés de Hermione. Les yeux du blond allaient de gauche à droite et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il empêchait la brune de lire par-dessus son épaule. Une fois sa lecture achevée, il referma le livre dans un bruit sec et marcha rapidement vers les grands escaliers. La Gryffondor le suivait tant bien que mal. Après s'être arrêté devant la bibliothèque, où Hermione se cogna contre son dos, il posa le livre dans un rayon au hasard et repartit en prenant le poignet de la jeune fille qui le dévisageait avec interrogation. Le garçon lui répondit un « pas le temps » et courut presque vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Draco poussa ces dernières avec une force insoupçonnée et lâcha la Née-moldue une fois qu'ils furent au milieu des personnes statufiées. Malfoy mit ses mains sur la taille et l'épaule de la jeune fille et, alors qu'ils allaient commencer à danser, Hermione lui dit qu'elle avait du mal.

- Et le bal avec Krum ?

- Il me guidait.

- Je te guiderais.

La lionne ne trouva rien à répondre et le Serpentard replaça ses mains et commença à tourner. Hermione avait placé ses mains sur la nuque du blond platine, mais commençait à avoir légèrement le tournis.

- Arrêtes, bégaya-t-elle, j'ai le tournis.

- Tu te fiches de moi, Granger ?

- Non... et aussi, ça me gêne de danser avec toi.

Draco s'écarta et la toisa. Son sourcil droit était levé au maximum.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on danse avec son meilleur ennemi.

- Meilleur ? ,dit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, souffla en retour la jeune femme.

Ils recommencèrent sans être interrompus et quand Malfoy sentit que le moment pour l'incantation était bon, il se pencha sur le visage d'Hermione et déposa un baiser en murmurant « Numquam obliviscare ». D'abord surprise, l'élève répéta l'incantation sans pour autant se détacher des lèvres de Draco.

- Hermione ? , s'exclamèrent des voix.

Ladite Hermione se détacha un peu de son cavalier et regarda les élèves et les professeurs qui n'étaient plus figés.

- On a réussi, murmura-t-elle au blond, se blottissant contre son torse.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder la lionne dans ses bras.

- Pour le trophée, je savais que tu pouvais réussir.

Le vert et argent regarda la brune avec un air étonné et elle lui sourit avant de retourner auprès de ses amis et il sut qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir, mais pour l'instant, il rejoignit Blaise et Pansy qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

- Dix Gallions, réclama une voix.

- Pff... Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire, répondit une autre voix.

- Ah ça, Gred, c'est mon don !

- Mouais...

- Alors, mes dix Gallions !

À contrecœur, Fred donna dix Gallions à son jumeau et tous deux regardèrent Hermione et Draco, certes, éloigner, mais ils pouvaient voir les nombreux regards et sourires entre eux.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et je tiens à vous dire ( pour mes minuscules fans...) qu'il y aura bientôt une Fanfiction assez... parodique ^^.

- Je crois qu'elle va nous massacrer les gars!

- Mais non, Draco! Ne t'en fais pas!

TheMuggleOfMidnight 3 Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
